1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved attic air conditioning system and, more particularly, pertains to an attic air conditioning system and, more particularly, to using cooler swimming pool water to cool hotter attic air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioning systems of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioning systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling houses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a number of air conditioning systems and other heat varying devices. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,770 to Palmer, issued May 14, 1991 and assigned to Attic Technology, Inc. discloses an attic solar energy vehicle functioning to heat swimming pool water through metal pipes and solar energy collectors.
In this respect, the attic air conditioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cooling hotter attic air from cooler swimming pool water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved attic air conditioning system which can be used for cooling hotter attic air through cooler swimming pool water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.